Jak and Ashelin: A Shakespearean Story
by Aqua-taco
Summary: This is a Romeo and Juliet story, but taking place in Haven City. This is JakAshe, but still an enjoyable story if you don't like the pairing. Pretty AU of course but the settings don't change. Rated for Shakespearean innuendos and some language.
1. Prologue and Act I, Scene 1

**So this is my little Jak II Romeo and Juliet story. This is a lot harder than you might think; I'm not just copying down Shakespeare's work, I'm translating and editing it into more modern works. I also need to keep the characters as their characters so they're in character (did you get all that?), which so far has failed. It WILL get better, and I apologize for right now.**

**The characters: Gregory: Grim, Sampson: Jinx, Abraham: Krimzon Guard, Benvolio: Torn, Escalus: Precursor, Mercutio: Daxter, Capulet: Praxis, Montague: Samos, Lady Montague: Tess (They're not married or anything! EW!), Romeo: Jak, Juliet: Ashelin, Rosaline: Keira, Tybalt: Erol, Nurse: Onin (with Pecker), Friar Lawrence: Seem, Paris: Krew**

**Romeo and Juliet is Shakespeare's work, Jak and friends are from Naughty Dog.**

**For people who like Jak x Ashelin, this is THE pairing in this story. For people who hate Jak x Ashelin, they both die in the end. If you didn't know that, you are ignorant. I personally like either pairing, although I was leaning more towards Jak x Keira. However, Jak and Keira are both rebels (kinda). Ashelin just makes more sense. To me, anyway.**

* * *

Two households, both alike in dignity,

In fair Haven, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes,

A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life;

Whose misadventured piteous overthrows

Doth with their death bury their leaders' strife.

The fearful passage of their death-marked love,

And the continuance of their leaders' rage,

Which, but their ally's end, naught could remove,

Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;

The which if you with patient ears attend,

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.

* * *

Two Undergrounders, Jinx and Grim, were walking through Haven City. They were enjoying the sun, as it was a nice day. They were arguing about fighting:

"If I'm moved I'd strike quickly," Jinx said.

"Yeah, but that's the thing. You're not easily moved," his friend replied.

"Any Krimzon Guard would move me to fight."

"Alright, you'd move… away from any fighting!"

"No, I'd stand to fight. I'd take any man or woman that allies themselves with the KG, and I'd pin them to the wall."

"Then you're weak like a lurker, because anyone who goes to the wall is weak."

Jinx frowned at Grim's remark. "Alright, well, the women are weak, so I'll remove the men and keep the women on the wall."

Grim paused for a moment. "But out fight is between us and the KG."

"Yes, so when I defeat all the Krimzon Guards, I'll be nice with the ladies and cut of their heads."

"The heads of the women? The maids?"

"Yeah, the maidenheads, if you know what I mean." Jinx nudged his friend in the ribs and winked.

"Oh, you have a dirty mind. But they can take it either way."

Jinx stopped and stood in a proud pose. "When I'm around, they'll feel my wrath. They all know I'm a handsome devil!"

Just then, two Krimzon guards walked around a corner. Jinx whispered in Grim's ear, "I got my hand on my guns. Go on and fight, I'll cover you."

"And how will you do that? You're going to run!"

"Oh, don't worry."

"Trust me, I'm worried."

"Well, if _they_ start the fight, we won't get in trouble."

Grim nodded. "Alright. I'll make a face or something. If they want to fight, they will."

"No, they won't do anything. I'll spit at them, then we'll se what they do." Right on cue, the Guards passed by and a large gob of spit landed in front of them. They turned their heads to the two Undergrounders.

"Excuse me, citizen, did you just spit at us?" one of the Krimzon Guards asked.

"I spit, yes," Jinx smugly replied.

"But did you spit at _us_?"

Jinx hesitated, then quietly asked Grim, "If I say yes, do we still have the law by our side?"

"No," his friend whispered.

"No, sir, I did not spit _at you_. But I did spit."

Grim chimed in, "Are you trying to fight or something?"

"Fight? No." replied the guard.

Jinx continued for Grim. "But, if you do, I'll take you on. I'm as good as you are."

"But not better," the guard retorted.

"Well-"

Grim interrupted his friend. "Look who's here, it's one of our allies, Torn. Go ahead, say you're better."

Turning his attention back to the guard, Jinx smirked. "I _am_ better, sir."

"Oh, no you're not."

"I'll prove it. Take out your weapons… unless you're cowards."

The two guards removed their shock sticks, the two undergrounders removed their long knives, and they began to fight.

Jinx and the guard he'd been taunting faced off, while Grim and the other guard began their own battle. Jinx took a large swing at the guard head, but it was blocked by the shock stick. The guard thrust it back at him, and aimed to zap Jinx. The rebel was one step ahead and ducked under the weapon. He rolled to the side and attempted another head shot, then changed his mind halfway through and went for the part of the guard's arm that was unprotected by armor. He just barely missed and his blade went flying as it bounced off of the hard armor. As the KG began to advance on him, Grim loyally came to the rescue, sticking his leg out and tripping the guard, giving Jinx a chance to scramble to his blade.

Grim's foe took advantage of his momentary distractions and punched the rebel in the back of the head. Instead of flinching in pain, Grim reacted with a swift blow to the chin with the handle of his dagger. It disoriented the guard for a brief moment, giving him enough time to remove his yellow eco pistol. He aimed it at the guard.

When he saw the weapon, the other guard drew his red eco blaster on Jinx. It was a stand off. Or, it was, until Grim's finger slipped and almost took out the guards head. At this point, all four combatants had their guns drawn, and the surprised guard launched himself at Grim, aiming to bash his skull with the butt of his gun.

"Everyone, stop! Put away your weapons!" Torn had run up at the commotion, and put his arms up in a calming gesture.

Unfortunately for Torn, he was not the only one who had shown up. "Are you associating yourself with these dogs, Torn? Turn around, and see your death."

Torn did turn, and found himself looking at the commander of the Krimzon Guards, Erol. "I'm just trying to keep the peace. We don't want another street war. Put away your gun."

"Oh, stop. I hate that word, peace, just like I hate the underworld, all underground rebels, and you. Defend yourself!"

Erol lunged at Torn, and the fighting broke out again.

After a short time, more rebels and Krimzon Guards had arrived and joined the fight, as well as a crowd to watch the fighting. There were shouts of, "Beat the rebel scum into submission!" and "Down with the oppressors!"

Up in the Palace, Baron Praxis looked down at the fighting. "What's the commotion! Hand me my beam sword!"

His wife, Lady Praxis, hurried in. "What for?"

"Just get it! That Old Samos is out there, and he's mocking me!"

Down below, Samos, the leader of the Underground, looked up and spied the baron. "Praxis!" He turned to Tess, who'd grabbed his arm. "Don't hold me back!"

"Calm down," she said. She didn't let go.

From the sky came a sound not unlike a trumpet, which ceased all fighting and yelling. A group of people dressed in black were rolling along a precursor oracle on a wheeled platform. From the oracle came a loud, bellowing voice.

"Rebels and Guards alike, all fighters involved, listen and suppress your rage, put away your weapons. For the third time a battle has been started with nothing but a small insult or gesture from one group to the other. You, Praxis, and you, Samos, have done this _three times_, and have disturbed the peaceful Haven streets. If this ever happens again, you will pay in return your lives. Come with me, Praxis, and you later, Samos, so we can discuss this issue, in the slums, the docks, where I reside. Now, everyone, leave, or be killed." The men in black wheeled him off, and everyone departed except Samos, Torn, and Tess.

"Who started the fight, Torn? Did you see?" Samos asked.

"They were already fighting by the time I showed up. I tried to stop it so we wouldn't get in trouble, but then that damned Erol showed up. He picked a fight with me, and than it all escalated from there, until that precursor arrived."

Tess asked, "Have you seen Jak? It's a good thing he wasn't a part of this."

"Well," started Torn, "I saw him early this morning, over where all the food is growing. I was going to go see him, but he saw me and hurried away. I figured, if he doesn't want to talk to me, I don't want to talk to him, and I left him alone."

"He's been there a lot," Samos added. "I've heard he's beeen crying, or at least tearing up, sighing, too. Either that, or he'll shut himself up in his room in the Underground HQ. He's not being himself at all."

"Do you know why?" Torn inquired.

"I don't know. He won't tell me, either."

"Well, have you asked him?"

"A few times, actually. I've gotten Tess to try and ask him too, and a few others, but he won't speak up."

Torn looked up and saw Jak far off in the distance. "Look, there he is. I'll go talk to him. He'll either tell me, or he won't, and that'll be the end of that."

"C'mon, Tess, let's go."

* * *

Torn walked up to Jak, trying to be nicer than usual. "Good morning, Jak."

"Is it still morning?" Jak looked up.

"Only about nine, now."

"It's going to be a long day. Were you just talking to Samos?"

"Yes. So, what's making the day long?" Torn asked, skipping any small talk.

"It's what's _not_ here that's making it long."

"Is it… love?" Torn whispered the word.

"Well, actually, out-"

"-of love?

"Out of someone's kindness, now I'm in love."

"Jak, this isn't good for you. Love should be good."

"Yeah, yeah… we should go eat or something- was there a fight here?" Jak stumbled over his words, he was trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, you missed it. You don't look upset about it."

"I'm kinda out of it, right now."

"Alright, I have to know. Who is it?"

"What? No-"

"-tell me."

"A girl…"

"Yeah, I figured that."

"She's so perfect, but she acts like I don't even exist."

"Forget her, then."

"How do I do that?!"

"Find someone else."

"Yeah, right. Good luck trying to find someone better."

"Oh, I will. You can bet on it."

* * *

**So, Jak and Torn were a little off. Imagine them and their voices, not Benvolio and Romo's voices. It'll be easier to read. I'm a little embarassed about that whole precursor thing. I couldn't think of anyone to be Escalus (Praxis was already taken). But whatever. Just one question, should Jak and Ashelin be young? Like in the play? Ashelin would be thirteen, and I think Romeo would be fourteen... or should they stay the same age?**

**Just to clarify, the characters are matched up with who fits best. Samos is Montague because he is leading one of the groups, and the same for Praxis. Samos is not Tess's wife, nor is he Jak's father. Praxis IS Mrs. Praxis's husband (who I made up) and Ashelin's father. Keira... is just messed up. She's not really in here. Sorry, I like her too. EROL TYBALT to teh maxxs!**


	2. Act I, Scene 2

**Wooh! Chapitre deux! Ew, Krew is Paris...

* * *

**

"But Samos and I are both supposed to keep the peace. It's hard, we're both growing old," Baron Praxis said.

The man, or rather, blob, with him was floating along on a hovering seat. "You're both leaders. It's really a pity, you've lived as enemies for so long, eh? But what about my… proposition?"

"Well," Praxis began, "Ashelin is still young. She's _too_ young. Wait a few more years."

"Mm, you know there are younger girls that are married and have children and are happy, eh?"

"Yes, but it's still too soon, Mr. Krew. She is my only remaining daughter, the last heir to the throne. But if you can get her to love you, I will consent for her marriage. I'm having my annual banquet tonight. You can see her there." The baron turned to a servant. "Here, go find everyone on this list and make sure they know they're welcome to come."

The Baron and Krew left, leaving the servant in confusion. "Now how am I gonna do this?" he thought out loud. "I can't even read!"

* * *

Romeo and Torn were still arguing about love when they were approached by a frowning man. "'Scuse me, sir, can you read?" 

"Yes," Jak replied.

"Can you read this to me?"

"Alright, let's see. _Mr. Martino and his family, County Anselme and his sisters, Count Veger, Lady Morgan and her family, Daxter and his brother Valentine, Uncle Praxis, his wife, and daughters, Keira and Livia, Mr. Krew, Valentio and his cousin, Erol, Razer, and the lively Rayn. _Quite a bunch of people. Where are they invited?"

"To our house."

"Whose?"

"My master's"

"Right. And-"

"-It's Baron Praxis, up in the palace. You can come too, unless you're in the Underground."

The servant rushed off to deliver his messages without another word.

Torn watched him leave, then turned to Jak. "You hear that, Jak? Keira is going to be there, and so are all the other beautiful women in Haven City. You should go and find someone else, someone who's so pretty she'll seem ugly."

"Oh, please. I will never find anyone prettier than Keira."

"Well, if you're going to be like that, I'll go just for myself. I don't need you to have a good time, Jak."

* * *

**That was short, but so was the original scene in R & J. I horribly condensed Lord Capulet's speech on marriage, though.**


End file.
